Boys before flowers
by cristina96elf
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki es una chica de clase media que accidentalmente consigue una beca en la mejor escuela de Japon. Donde conocerá y enfrentará a los famosos F4...¿Podrá el amor vencer al odio?


Hola! (Seguro Lorenis-chan ya me hizo propaganda) aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de Boys Before Flowers!... Si, seguro les suena... esta basado en el famoso drama Coreano del mismo nombre... Si no han visto el drama es muy divertido... habra amor, humor... de todo! (oportunidad para poner a nuestra pareja ichiruki!)

Por otro parte, esta es la primera vez que publico un fic, pero a decir verdad es un co-fic (que es eso?) no es del todo mío es adaptación de Lorenis-chan y yo XD.

Les dejo con el cap... disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

"**La famosa Beca"**

"**Desde el crecimiento económico de Japón, la que ha mantenido el status de mejor compañía y ha seguido creciendo hasta alcanzar el nivel de una renombrada corporación multinacional, se llama **_**Kurosaki.**_

**Si usted es un ciudadano de Japón conoce el nombre de Corporación Kurosaki antes de conocer el nombre del presidente. Ellos han creado un reino y por lo tanto es el conglomerado más grande Japón. **

**Un día cuando lograron incrementar sus importaciones en un trillón de yenes, fueron enviados donde el presidente. El fundador de la compañía en vez de recibir una medalla dijo: **

_**Señores, por favor permítame construir una escuela a la que mis nietos asistan**_**.**

**Y entonces se originó la escuela Zangetsu.**

_**Si usted no tiene la escuela Zangetsu en su curriculum, ni se moleste en aplicar. **_

**Es una escuela hecha para el 1% de las personas de Japón. Por consiguiente, se ha mantenido la reputación de MEJOR ESCUELA DE ÉLITE.**

**La mayoría de personas, incluso si lo solicitan al nacer no pueden entrar al Jardín de infantes Zangetsu. Pero cuando se es aceptado se tiene el camino directo a la Primaria, Secundaria y hasta la universidad.**

**Sin embargo, en esta escuela…una escuela para los mejores, algo inimaginable está ocurriendo."**

Su mano empezó a temblar mientras acercaba la llave a su locker. Tenía un semblante frió y su expresión de cansancio, mostraban el nerviosismo en su ser. Lo abrió lentamente y…

"No puede ser " pensó al ver un tarjeta roja, con el dibujo de una calavera, colgada dentro de su locker.

Ganju Shiba sabía que esa tarjeta era un aviso para su fin.

-Oh vaya, Ganju!- Varios de sus compañeros se le empezaron a acercar con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

-¡Bastardo!- Gritó uno de ellos, a la vez que le empezaron a dar puñetazos y patadas en todo su cuerpo. Pero Ganju los esquivo como sea y empezó a correr tratando de salvar su vida.

-¡Agárrenlo!- Varios se le empezaron a abalanzar encima mientras otros lo golpeaban de nuevo, esta vez con más furia.

**Al mismo tiempo, en las afueras de la escuela:**

Una chica de estatura mediana, cabello negra, ojos color violeta, que vestía un largo chaleco rojo y negro a cuadros con unos pantis negros, llegaba a la famosa escuela en su bicicleta.

"Vaya" pensó Rukia Kuchiki al ver las gigantes y lujosas rejas de la escuela, que adornaban la entrada. Era la primera vez que entraba a aquel ostentoso lugar.

-¿Disculpe?¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?-La detuvo uno de los vigilantes.

-Ah sí...-Se puso nerviosa al sentir la penetrante mirada del hombre de seguridad-Tengo una entrega de la Tintorería _Urahara-_ Contesto dando dos pequeños golpecitos a la ropa, que estaba embolsada y la tenía colgada detrás de su bicicleta.

-Bien, pase-Y automáticamente se abrieron las rejas.

-Gracias

**Mientras tanto, en el baño de la Secundaria Kurosaki:**

-Él no se rinde- Se quejó uno de los muchachos luego de haber golpeado a Ganju.

-Tienes razón- Le contestó su amigo. De pronto de uno de los baños salió Ganju, quién tenía la nariz rota. La sangre le cubría gran parte de su rostro, y había manchado gran parte de su ropa. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

En cuanto lo vieron, los otros dos se empezaron a burlar.

-AAAHHH!- profirió un grito para luego empezar a pegarles.

Después de luchar contra sus agresores, Ganju había logrado escapar de los desgraciados y corría con desesperación, con el objetivo de llegar a la azotea.

-¡Apúrense y encuéntrenlo!- Varios estudiantes lo buscaban por todos lados con un palo de béisbol en las manos.

-¡Ahí!-Gritó un estudiante al verlo subir por las escales

-Maldita sea... -Musitó entre dientes al notar como los demás corrían hacia las escaleras

En otro lado de la escuela, Rukia realizaba un paseo por esa gigantesca escuela. Caminó por los alrededores y se sorprendía por la pomposidad que había en cada una de sus habitaciones.

"Que delicioso" a Rukia se le hizo agua la boca al momento en que llegó a la cafetería de la escuela. Ver todos esos aperitivos, que incluso algunos le eran desconocidos, abrió su apetito.

-¿Esto es realmente una escuela?-Se preguntó al ver que prácticamente estaba en un restaurante de 5 estrellas.

-¡Oigan! ¡La azotea ¡La azotea!- exclamo un estudiante con desesperación que llegaba desde las escaleras - Ganju Shiba está en la azotea ahora!

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-Preguntaron varios quienes corrieron rápidamente hacia él.

-¿Está montando algún espectáculo?-Preguntó una chica de cabellera azul.

-No, está cubierto de sangre!-Le respondió

-¿Ganju Shiba?-Susurró la ojivioleta para sí misma. Ese nombre lo había escuchado antes, pero ¿Dónde?

-¡Ganju Shiba!-Se alarmó al darse cuenta quién era esa persona. Subió a su bicicleta y fue directamente al edificio que habían mencionado.

Rukia pedaleó lo mas que pudo, y llego rápidamente al lugar. Un grupo de estudiantes estaban aglomerados viendo el techo del edificio, donde se ubicaba la famosa azotea.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Se preguntó

"¿Qué demonios va a hacer?" pensó al ver a ese tal Ganju caminar por el borde del techo.

-¿No te lo dije? No duraría ni una semana-Le comentaba un estudiante a otro

-Oye, al menos duró tres días – le respondió

En la parte de la azotea, se encontraba un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que solo observaban a Ganju y que esperaban a que saltara.

-Esto es lo que ustedes quieren ¿No?-Les escupió Ganju con cólera y tristeza a la vez- Está bien, les daré lo que quieren.

El herido muchacho respiró hondo, tratando de no mirar al abismo que tenía debajo de él. Se balanceó hacia el vacío; y cuando estaba a punto de saltar...

-¡Espera!-Gritó Rukia con desesperación tratando de que no saltara. En sus manos traía la ropa del chico- ¡Estudiante Ganju Shiba!

El susodicho volteó hacia atrás y miró sorprendido a esa extraña chica.

-¿Quién…eres tú?

-¿Yo?-La ojivioleta se llevó la mano al pecho para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja – Ah, bueno supongo que me hablas a mí ¡He venido a entregar tu ropa! ¡Tintorería Urahara! ¡son 30,000 yenes, por favor! – exclamo alzando el paquete de ropa que traía en la mano.

Al escuchar lo último, los demás estudiantes se empezaron a matar de la risa. ¡Pobre muchacho, incluso antes de morir le venían a cobrar!

Ganju bufó molesto ¡Hasta una desconocida lo humillaría de esa forma!

-Está bien, te lo rebajaré a 20,00 yenes...-agregó la pelinegra al ver la cara molesta de su cliente. Todavía no se daba cuenta de la situación-Tu ropa de gimnasia es gratis, pero es mejor que te conviertas en un cliente habitual...

-Cuando esté muerto, puedes pasar la factura a mi casa – le contestó

-Ah, no seas así- Se quejó la pelinegra. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo - ¿mu…muerto? ¿Te vas a morir ahora? ¿Por qué?- El chico bajo la mirada y se quedo callado.

-¿Porqué?-Volvió a insistir Rukia mientras le echaba una ojeada a su alrededor- Vienes a una escuela tan genial...

-No, esta no es una escuela-Le contestó-¡Es el infierno!

Rukia lo miró incrédula. ¿Cómo ese chico podía decir que la mejor escuela de Japón era el infierno?

-Oye, el infierno está fuera de este edificio! –Le informó refiriéndose a la vida que llevaba la gente normal como ella- ¿Has escuchado el infierno de los exámenes de admisión?

-¿Has escuchado del F4?- le respondió

-¿F…F qué?...¿Qué es eso?

-En el momento en que recibes su tarjeta roja, te conviertes en la presa del colegio entero…recuérdalo.

-Ah- Ahora Rukia lo entendía todo. ¡Los F4 eran unos desgraciados!

-¡No puedes dejar que te hagan eso!-Le dijo indignada a Ganju al ver como el muchacho de nuevo miraba hacia abajo-Esos tipos piensan que las normas no sirven para nada y andan por allí molestando a los demás. Rayos! ¡Si esta fuera mi escuela, los agarraría y los destrozaría!-Exclamo exaltada agitando los brazos.

-Son afortunados... tus amigos-Le dijo Ganju regalándole una sonrisa a medias.

-¿Eh?

-Por tener una amiga como tú…

-Jeje...- Rukia se sonrojó ante el cumplido- Pues…supongo que sí

De nuevo, el chico miró hacia el abismo y tomó impulso para saltar.

-¡Nooooo!-Rukia, quien todavía hablaba consigo misma, tiró la ropa que traía y corrió rápidamente hacia el balcón sujetando del cuello de la chompa de Ganju, logrando sostenerlo en el aire.

Todos los estudiantes que observaban la escena, se quedaron asombrados ante la acción de esa chica, mientras otros empezaron a tomar fotos con sus cámaras y celulares. ¡Ganju Shiba fue salvado por una lavandera!

Al día siguiente Rukia y su buena acción del día estaba en todas las portadas de los periódicos de Japón. Por supuesto, varias personas utilizaron la noticia en contra del colegio Zangetsu ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido ese accidente en aquella prestigiosa escuela? Pero lo que más les daba la curiosidad era…¿Quién lo rescató?

"Una estudiante de secundaria común que pasaba a entregar ropa de la tintorería" Escribían algunos reporteros en sus columnas de periódicos.

"Los hijos de Dios que están exentos de exámenes de admisión, si no tienen nada que hacer tomen los exámenes"

"Esto es indignante para una madre con hijos!"Escribía una señora por el facebook "Desde ahora no hay que ir a comprar a supermercados Kurosaki!"

"Grupo Kurosaki desaparezcan!"Protestaban un grupo de personas a las afueras del edificio principal de la corporación- ¡Supriman la educación especial!

**Por otro lado, en un establecimiento del centro de la ciudad:**

-Wau-Exclamó un hombre, de cabello marrón y que llevaba un sombrero de paja en la cabeza, mientras miraba la televisión en su restaurante.

-Tsk-Gruñó Rukia, que hace unos momentos estaba limpiando las mesas del establecimiento- ¡Apágalo!

-Vale, no te molestes – contestó el señor. Conocía el carácter de los mil demonios que tenía su empleada.

-Rukia-La llamó una chica de cabello marrón recogido en un moño y de estatura baja como la Kuchiki. Era Hinamori, su mejor amiga y que además trabajaba con ella - ¿Sabes cuál es tu sobre nombre? - agregó

-¿Qué?

-La heroína del pueblo, "La Chica Maravilla"- Leía Hinamori de su pequeña laptop- Eres la verdadera Mujer Maravilla de nuestra generación!

-¡Tintorería Urahara, fighting!-Agregó su amiga alzando la mano en un puño junto a Kyoraku, su jefe- ¡Chica maravilla a la Secundaria Zangetsu!

-¡Paren eso!-Gritó molesta

-Pero….¿Esos Flowers 4? Me pregunto si serán guapos...- Comentó Hinamori en un tono soñoliento- Creo que todos mis deseos se volverían realidad si pudiera verlos de cerca.

-¿Flowers 4?-Preguntó su jefe extrañado de aquel título. La Kuchiki soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Flowers 4? ¡Ja! Más bien son las 4 moscas...-murmuro con odio frunciendo el ceño- Se apiñan alrededor de la basura...

Hinamori sonrió con dulzura sabiendo que su amiga nunca iba a cambiar. Rukia cogió dos bolsas de basura y salió a la calle. Pero, de repente…

-¿Qué?-La ojivioleta se asustó al ver como miles de flases cegaban su vista.

-¡Mira aquí!-Gritaban los hombres de prensa.

Rukia miró por todos lados. ¡Estaba rodeada de puros camarógrafos! A su vez, Hinamori y Kyoraku se habían quedado boquiabiertos.

"Bueno, da igual" pensó y alzando la mirada hacia las cámaras, esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

**Al día siguiente**

En el despacho principal de la Corporación Kurosaki, estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellera marrón ondulada y de porte elegante, quien miraba con indignación y molestia uno de los artículos del periódico, el más serio de Japón, en el cual decía con letras grandes: ¡Cierren la escuela Karakura!

De repente la puerta de su enorme oficina se abrió, entrando un hombre de cabellera blanca larga y ojos grises. Era Ukitake Jushiro, su asistente.

-Lo siento-Fue lo que dijo el peliblanco luego de hacerle una reverencia.

Masaki Kurosaki tiró con cólera el periódico hacia el suelo.

-Ahora mismo nuestro equipo está trabajando enérgicamente con la prensa-Continúo Ukitake

-Espera-Lo interrumpió su jefa.- ¡¿A esto le llamas trabajar enérgicamente?-Le reprochó señalándole una imagen de Rukia salvando a Ganju- ¿Cómo dejaste que el nombre de Ichigo saliera de las bocas de esos reporteros?

-No tengo excusas.

-¿Sabes por qué el público es atemorizante? - Jushiro se quedó callado.

-Porque son unos idiotas-Continúo la Kurosaki- SI EMPIEZAN A VOLVERSE LOCOS POR ALGUNA RAZÓN ES IMPOSIBLE DETENERLOS!

-No puedes tratarlos con razonamiento y sentido común-Agregó la mujer refiriéndose al pueblo de Japón como simples animales. De pronto, una idea pasó por su cabeza.

-Quien empezó el fuego debe ser el responsable de extinguirlo.

**Tintorería Urahara**

"Ya llegué" pensó la Kuchiki al momento en que estacionó su bicicleta en frente de su casa.

-Tuve que escapar de los paparazzi y perder mi tiempo por culpa de una falsa entrega-Se lamentó, sin darse cuenta de los lujosas camionetas que estaban alrededor de su casa -Escuela Zangetsu, cada vez que pienso en ella siento nauseas-Maldijo, sin saber la noticia que le esperaba en su hogar.

-Ya volv..-No terminó de hablar al observar a sus tíos y hermano menor sentado junto a un extraño hombre de cabello blanco.

-¡Ah, llegó a tiempo!-Gritó feliz un hombre de cabellera rubia con un sombrero, que sujetaba en sus manos un abanico. Era su tío, Urahara Kisuke.

-Rukia, saluda-Le ordenó su tía, quien era de tez morena y cabellera morada. Era Yoruichi Shihouin.

La ojivioleta obedeció a su tía.

-Él dice que está aquí de parte de la presidente del grupo Kurosaki! –Le informó el sombrerero en voz baja, pero igual todos lo escucharon.

-¿eh?

-Ahora finamente conozco a la famosa Chica Maravilla-Habló Ukitake en un tono amigable- Un gusto conocerla.

-Yo no lo empuje!-Empezó a defenderse Rukia-En realidad, fue el F4 o alguien más...¡Ellos son los culpables!

-Estoy aquí solo para…

-Prima, ¿Tu también estás sorprendida, no?-Se adelantó Jinta - ¡Desde mañana, asistirás a la secundaria Karakura!

Urahara, Yoruichi y Jinta se abrazaron felices y gritaron al unísono:

-¡Asistirás ahí!

-¿Q…que?-Balbuceaba Rukia.¡¿Había escuchado bien?...¿Asistiría a esa escuela de riquillos odiosos?

-Eso es porque…- Pero de nuevo le interrumpieron a Ukitake

-La presidenta se impresionó mucho contigo- Le dijo su tío agitando el abanico-¡Te aceptaron como una estudiante especial becada!

-¿Estudiante becada? ¿Por qué yo?

-Creemos que Rukia…

-¡Hermana, estuviste en el equipo de natación hasta la primaria!-Esta vez Jinta lo interrumpió-¡Ellos quieren que nades de nuevo!

-¡Nadar de nuevo!-Gritaron los 3

-No quiero-Sentenció Rukia arruinándoles la celebración.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no? - respondieron

-¿¡Prima, estás loca!

-Estoy bien con las cosas como están ahora-Le explicó la pelinegra a Ukitake- No pertenezco a ese tipo de escuela. Así que no quiero asistir.

-Tsk-Yoruichi la calló con la mirada

-Por favor, reconsidéralo-Le pidió el peliblanco.

-No, no necesita reconsiderarlo-Se apresuró a decir Urahara-Ella asistirá desde mañana

"¿Qué?" Y cuando estaba a punto de protestar, el sombrero y Jinta la tomaron del brazo y la metieron a su cuarto.

-¡Suéltenme!-Se escuchaba desde aquella habitación-¡Les juro que cuando…!

-Entonces la veremos en la escuela-Le dijo Ukitake a Yoruichi luego de salir de la casa.

-No importa lo que pasa, la enviaré-Exclamó la morena- Yo sé que sus padres así lo hubieran querido.

-Por favor asegúrese de que vaya-esta vez lo dijo en un tono serio.

-¡Yoruichi!-gritó furiosa Rukia luego de que esta regresara a la casa.

-¡no grites! –Le contestó su tía. Estaba harta del mal carácter de su sobrina-¡Si tiene ojos, mira eso!

-¡Tan tan!-Urahara llegó donde ellas saltando. En sus manos traía el elegante uniforme de la escuela.

-¡Escuela Zangetsu!-Empezaron a cantar esposos y hermano sujetando la camisa, la falda y el saco ¡Su sueño se había cumplido!

-Prima-la llamó Jinta- ¿Quién diría que este día llegaría? Por primera vez en mi vida me siento orgulloso de ser tu primo-Agregó para luego abrazarla e irse a brincar junto con Urahara.

-Incluso cuando ellos están así ¿aún crees que puedes decir que no quieres ir?-Le preguntó indignada Yoruichi a su sobrina- ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta su matrícula?

-Sigo sin querer ir-Le respondió Rukia. Le daba igual si en esos momentos sus tíos y su primo eran las personas más felices del mundo-¡tía, realmente no quiero!

Esta se sorprendió ante la terquedad de su sobrinita. ¿De quién había heredado eso? "Seguro que de Byakuya"

-Otras personas se volverían locas, porque incluso aún teniendo dinero y cerebro no pueden entrar…¿Cómo que no quieres entrar?

-Yoruichi ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que la gente rica está luciendo su dinero construyendo una escuela sólo para ellos?-Le encaró

-Eso era cuando se trataba de la condición de alguien más y…estaba celosa-Admitió cruzando los brazos. "Yoruichi, no tienes remedio" pensó Rukia

-Oye, esto es prácticamente dinero caído de cielo.¿Quién no querría aceptarlo?

-No lo sé-Admitió-Pero algo me parece sospechoso...

-DIGAN LO QUE DIGAN- Continúo, esta vez lo dijo en voz alta para que su tío y primo la escucharan-NO VOY A IR ASÍ QUE MEJOR ACÉPTENLO ¿OK?

-Pero a ti te gustaba nadar...

-Tía, ¿crees que voy a dejar convencerme así de fácil?-Le preguntó indignada- Hieres mi orgullo

-Rukia-Esta vez Yoruichi se puso seria- Piensa por un segundo que a tus padres les hubiera gustado verte en esa escuela… ¿no crees que eres un poco egoísta al rechazar esta oportunidad?

La Kuchiki apartó la mirada de su tía y se quedó pensativa por varios minutos.

Yoruichi les regaló una sonrisa de complicidad a su marido e hijo.

**Al día siguiente**

"No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer" Se repetía en la mente mientras miraba resignada la entrada de la escuela Kurosaki. Estaba sentada en la pequeña camioneta de Urahara, quien estaba vestido a lo James Bond. Un terno negro aparentemente fino y unas gafas de color negro que le hacía parecer un policía.

-Llegamos-Susurró al momento en que el sombrerero estacionó la camioneta detrás de "verdaderos carros".

-Espera-Le pidió el rubio al momento en que ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. La pelinegra lo miró extrañada cuando este bajo de la camioneta y se dirigió corriendo a su puerta.

"No tenías que hacer eso" Pensó luego de que él le abriera la puerta.

Varios estudiantes pasaron por su costado y la miraron curiosos. ¡Esa debía ser la chica nueva!

-Me voy- Le dijo Rukia haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Rukia, fighting!- Le animó Urahara con el mismo gesto que el de su amiga y su jefe.

-Si...- musitó tratando de disimular su tristeza.

-Ahora vete-Le ordenó el rubio cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta de la camioneta. De repente se escuchó la melodía de la camioneta:

_La tintorería está aquí, la tintorería…la tintorería Urahara…¡nadie te atiende como nosotros!_

Los chicos que pasaban por allí, al escuchar la melodía, rieron a carcajadas. En esos momentos, Rukia tuvo ganas de regresarse corriendo a su casa

Al mismo tiempo, una chico de cabello naranja, ojos color miel, muy atractivo y que vestía un terno negro bajaba de su helicóptero personal rumbo a la exclusiva escuela. Al instante aparecieron sus asistentes y le hicieron una reverencia.

"Idiotas"

* * *

><p>Que les pareció? Dejen reviews! Ayuden a la motivación de esta Ichirukista! Ahora solo le dejo algunos avisos...<p>

- Como sabrán, el 4 de Octubre es el cap de "arigatou" donde nuestra pareja ichiruki protagonizará una despedida muy triste. Pues bien, hagamos sentir nuestro dolor (que dramático...) en el twiter. Durante todo el dia pongan los nombres de nuestra pareja.. y apóyennos!

- Únanse a la pagina de facebook del ichiruki... y ayudennos a ser 2000!

- En la pagina de facebook "Rukia Kuchiki vs Inoue Orihime" estan haciendo un concurso (o competencia)... Voten por su favorita...! (osea Rukia!) Les recomiendo que se den una vuelta por ahí... hay toda clase de comentarios...!

Cuídense y...dejen reviews! :)


End file.
